Continuum
by AWinterLullaby
Summary: He's been waiting one hundred and fifty years for her. A hundred and fifty years for her to be reborn but she's not the same as before. He's forgotten to remember that once something changes it never goes back to how it used to be. Slight HistuHina.
1. nice to see your face again

_"Ichimaru Gin is hereby sentenced to 150 years banishment in Hueco Mundo" _

_Gasps echo throughout the room, he knows they all thought it would be death. Even Rangiku's eyes show her surprise. But Gin merely smiles his usual grin._

_"I've got some business to settle anyway. It'al be a nice vacation."_

_The woman in his head chuckles and a mane of black hair makes it way to the edge of his subconscious. _

_"One hundred and fifty years, that's an awful long time to wait." _

_He blinks,_

_"You better finish the job this time sensei.."_

_Then with a haunted laugh she disappears, leaving him in the darkness of his subconscious and more questions then answers.._

_

* * *

_He's been waiting a hundred and fifty years for her. A hundred and fifty years for her to be reborn.

A massive burst of reiatsu wakes him and he knows it is her. He doesn't need a reason, he just_ knows_.The woman beside him in bed sits up, rubbing her eyes bleary. She felt it too, he's sure half the Seireitei felt this massive of an influx.

He makes his way to the window and looks out, her red reiatsu still streaking the midnight sky. For the first time in 150 years Hitsugaya Tōshirō smiles..

"Welcome back Hinamori.."

* * *

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo, Ichimaru Gin smiles.

"Back again, Aya-chan."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Confused? Don't worry everything will be explained later. Just please let me know you want more, leave me a review or an alert, something. I'm not picky :)


	2. you finally found me

disclaimer: I own nothing, not like that's a surprise

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, isn't it so cool!"

"I can't believe it! Hitsugaya- taicho is really coming to visit.."

"I wonder why he's visiting?"

This is the gossip that has been floating around the Shinigami Academy ever since it was announced that the Captain of the Tenth was going to be visiting. Everyone was visibly excited, especially the girls. The rumors that he was coming to search for a certain reborn shinigami had resurfaced and the girls of the shinigami academy fed on these rumors like they were pocky.

Nakamura Miko was one of these girls.

"I heard the real reason he's visiting is to look for his long lost love.."

She whispers to her companion as they walk along the hallways of the Academy.

"Ohhhh! That's soooo romantic."

The other girl trills, grasping her hands together and batting her eyes with a longing sigh. The story was just like a fairy tale and every girl wanted to fit into Cinderella's glass slipper. Too bad Cinderella was the only one who didn't want the slipper to fit.

"Don't be silly, taicho's don't have time for those type of things."

Enter Ito Ayame, the anti-cinderella.

The gossiping girls pause and turn to face the woman who had finally caught up with them. A smile reaches Miko's face

"Oh, hey Ayame, your headache better today."

Ayame grimaces, rubbing her forehead.

"Let's just say it's not as bad as it was yesterday.."

The girls nod sympathetically as Ayame falls in step beside them. Headaches are common with Ayame, most of them are manageable but yesterday's headache was particularly debilitating. She had been sent home because of it. The girls walk along silently for a bit before Miko nudges Ayame lightly with her elbow.

"Oi! Maybe you'll get introduced to Hitsugaya-taicho, I mean you are the best in our class."

A small smile makes it's way to her lips at this thought. "Maybe."

Miko takes this as an improvement from Ayame's usual reserved attitude and links her arm with the girl, dragging her down the hall.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Miko frowns,

"Kami! How can you be so good at **kidō**?"

Ayame fires the spell she had been reciting before turning to gaze at her friend. She shrugs modestly,

"Well. if you practiced more maybe you'd be just as good.."

Miko flips her brown hair over her shoulder, waving her hand laxly at her friend

"Practice is boring. I rather be seducing, one, Hitsugaya Toushiro.."

It's Ayame's turn to frown, she turns a disapproving glance at Miko.

"It's disrespectful to speak of a taicho like that.."

Miko sighs dramatically but before she can answer the familiar voice of one Kurosaki Ichigo sounds behind her.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that would we.."

Miko jumps to position from were she had been lounging. Her body now stiff as a board. She bows quickly and deeply,

"Kurosaki-taicho, I'm deeply sorry.."

Ayame views the captain for a second before bowing also.

"Good morning, Kurosaki- taicho.."

He smiles at both of them.

"Hey, Miko, give Aya and me a second. I have to introduce her to someone.."

Miko nods stiffly before running out of the building like a bat out of hell. Ayame has no doubt that she will be crying this evening after that embarrassing display. Ichigo glances down at her, eyes twinkling but scowl firmly in place. He waves at her to follow him toward what Ayame could only assume is their destination

"We got her good, ne? Aya-chan.."

She smiles as well and nods.

"Yes, Kurosaki- taicho.."

He mock frowns at her formality.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ichigo?"

"But that would be disrespectful taicho.."

He scowls at her impish answer. Ayame giggles into her arm and smiles up at the orange headed taicho. Her laughter is contagious because Ichigo snorts a laugh, a smile inching it's way to the corner of his lips as they reach their destination. The taicho doesn't even bother to announce his presence, he just throws open the door. And once Ayame catches a glance of person behind the door every thing clicks into place.

White hair.

Teal eyes.

Short.

Ito Ayame is in the presence of the captain of the tenth himself.

"Oi! Hitsugaya, I've got just the person you wanted to meet.."

* * *

Black hair, dark eyes that glint violet when they catch the right light.

His breath is momentarily taken away as he stares at the woman.

She has to be Hinamori Momo. For his sake more then her's.

He stares at her intently, never taking his eyes of her as Kurosaki rambles about her accomplishments.

Truth be told he had heard about Ito Ayame, she's one of the most promising new academy students. Kurosaki had taken a liking to her on one visit to the academy and because of this she was already well known as his protege around the Seireitei.

But he had never expected Ito Ayame to be the reincarnated Hinamori Momo.

* * *

"Ayame here's the only person in her whole class to achieve shikai.." Ichigo boasts wrapping his arm Ayame's neck as she bashfully looks at the ground

"Really?" Toushiro raises an eyebrow at this. He takes a breath in, her reiatsu blanketing over him with familiarity. This has to be her, it has to be her. He's followed many dead leads over the year so he knows not get his hopes up. But this girl, this girl is different. His lips purse, he needs to ask one more question, one more to make sure she is who he thinks she is.

"May I ask what your Zanpakutō's name is?"

She looks up at him, wide dark eyes unusually sharp.

"Tobiume, her name is Tobiume.."

And suddenly his world is back on it's axis.

* * *

_author's note: as always review! it's appreciated. i apologize if there are any grammar or spelling errors, but hey! why don't you comment about that in your review.._


End file.
